A buck converter, as provided in example circuit 100 of FIG. 1, operates by applying a pulse width modulated (PWM) waveform to L-C filter 103 comprising inductor 125 and capacitor 130. L-C filter 103 averages the PWM waveform, resulting in a DC output voltage. A variation on a simple buck replaces a “catch” diode with controlled switch 115, or Synchronous Rectifier (SR). Synchronous rectifier 115 generally has lower losses than a conventional or Schottky diode, and so its use is quite popular in low voltage DC/DC converters. There are heretofore unaddressed needs with dc/dc converter systems and methods.